Because destiny chose for us
by Lau-chan-Miki-chi
Summary: One night can change a person's life. That's what happened to Miki Hinata, Ema's sister, and Fuuto Asahina, the Asahina's second youngest. One night can create a person's life. That's how Haru Asahina appeared. One night can change a family. That's what's going to happen when Miki comes back after four years of absence. A story about fate that YOU are going to discover.
1. The wedding

_Life is something weak. It can change or simply stop by anything. But it can also be created by something small. And in no time. That's a fact I learnt four years ago. And since then, I remember it everyday. I think that's something everyone should know. That everyone should think about. After all, it's something so important. It's the basement of humanity. It leads the world._

* * *

**You may think this girl thinks too far. That she thinks in a very mature way. But if you knew her story, you'd understand. The fact that she is talking about, she lived it. She was hit by fate, the only thing you cannot avoid. And she'll have to live with it forever. But she isn't the only one. There is a guy that was too, even if he doesn't know for the moment. Their fates are bounded together and they can't escape it. This, is their story. The one I set up. Because I wanted to. Yes, I am what you -humans- call destiny. And I'll show you one of my plans. **

* * *

-Hey! Have you heard? It seems Miki-nee-chan is coming to the wedding! Said Wataru when he entered the living room, earning a surprised sound coming from his older brother.

-For real? Are you sure about that? You're not playing a prank on me, are you?

-Fuuto-nii-chan, why would I? I heard Ema-nee tell Yusuke-nii when I came home. It's great isn't it?

-Yeah...It's fantastic...he muttered.

To be honest, Fuuto was already apprehending Miki's return. After all, he hadn't see the girl for more than three years. Moreover, his last meeting with her wasn't clear in his head since he had been drunk. But, he did remember the main facts. Being depressed on learning Ema was in a relationship, he got himself drunk and slept with her sister -Miki- that was living with them. She left the following morning without a word to anyone. He wasn't hurt or angry because she left while he was asleep. There was no love between them and what happened was due to alcohol, but he always wondered why she left. Like everyone. Thinking that he might finally have the answer to this made him ecstatic, but nervous at the same time. It would be really awkward between the two of them and Fuuto knew it.

-It's only one night. I can do it, he thought while going to his room.

* * *

_That night didn't have an impact on Fuuto's life. He couldn't even remember all of it. He just continued being an idol and going to school like he always did. Miki's life, however, was changed forever. Fuuto had hurt her so much that she was unable to trust any guy who tried to approach her. _

_The only one who knew why Miki left was Yusuke. He knew the whole story. Ema knew a part of it, but Miki couldn't tell her everything. She was afraid her older sister would be hurt and she didn't want that. _

_But that wasn't all..._

* * *

-Mama, do you really have to go? Asked a brown haired three-years-old kid with teary green eyes.

-Yes, but I'll be back tomorrow to get you from the kindergarten. Don't worry.

-Ok... I love you.

-Me too... answered a green eyed woman while getting up at the sound of the speaker. It was the last call for her flight.

She left, waving at her friend and the kid. She went on the plane, ready to go to her sister's wedding. She was already missing her son, but she was comforted by the thought of seeing her sister after so long. Plus, she would be back the day after, since the wedding was close. Looking through the window, she saw the town that was her home for the past four years. She would be coming back, but it would only be for a short amount of time so Miki felt like this was goodbye. Nostalgia filled her, thinking about going back to her hometown and seeing her family again. But above all, seeing HIM again. Now, it was anxiety that she felt. Because she knew. She knew that, someday, she should tell him. And sooner than later.

* * *

When he saw her, hugging their father, he thought that she didn't change at all. She was still the same old Miki. But when she turned around, he understood he couldn't have been more wrong. The cheery and too-happy teenager he knew back then was no longer there. An adult and serious looking woman had replaced her. She was still beautiful, he couldn't deny it, but the spark that made her Miki had disappeared. And Fuuto wasn't sure he liked it.

-MIKI! YOU CAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! Screamed a overexcited Ema.

She was gorgeous in her wedding dress. She looked like the happiest bride ever and she probably was. Everyone felt happy when they saw her, except Fuuto. Because, even if she was such a beauty, it wasn't for him. Today, she would marry Yusuke and drift away from him at the same time. It felt like someone shot an arrow right through his heart.

-Did you bring him? Where is he?

-No, I left him at home with a friend. But you'll see him next month, I promise.

Him? Did Miki get a boyfriend? When? Who? Even while being sad because of Ema's wedding, Fuuto still wondered those things. After all, even if he didn't love her, Miki was still part of the family. Even if she no longer was the girl they all knew. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was the new boyfriend that changed Miki to the point Fuuto had difficulty to recognize her. For some unknown reason, that made Fuuto really angry and he wanted to punch that man's face, even if he never saw him.

-Too bad, I guess... Hey, come over here. I need your help with something...

And Miki left with her sister, disappearing from Fuuto sight. She hadn't even greeted him! He was now past the point of being pissed off, he was MAD. This day was really the worst day of his life. The only woman he ever loved was getting married to his brother, the first woman he ever had was ignoring him and she had a new man AND he felt invisible. No one had talk to him ever since he got there. And it was only starting...

* * *

Miki was enjoying the party, like everyone. She danced, talked and she even went on stage and dedicated a song to her sister. Everything was going well and everyone was having fun more than enough. Feeling her legs were about to give up, Miki went to sit at the family's table for a while. She looked at her sister and felt overjoyed by the happiness on Ema's face. She was drinking water when her cellphone suddenly rang. She got up and went towards the parking to take her call in peace.

-Yeah, Miki speaking.

-Mama? It's Haru, spoke a quiet voice at the other end of the line.

-Haru? Is everything alright? Asked Miki, worried.

-Yes, but I wanted to hear your voice before going to bed. I miss you very much.

-Ohhhh...I miss you too.

-Are you having lots of fun?

-Yes, lots and lots of fun. And you, are you having fun with Lauren?

-Yeah, she's very nice. But, you'll be back soon right?

-Yes, I'll be getting you from the kindergarten as soon as I get back.

-Hurray! I love you Mama!

-I love you too...goodnight!

-Goodnight Mama!

The woman pulled away her cellphone, tears falling down her cheeks. She was now feeling sad, she missed her son. Loneliness overwhelmed her and she had a hard time standing up.

-Miki? Are you alright?

Hearing Fuuto's voice, Miki wiped her tears and turned around with a smile.

-Yes! Why wouldn't I be?

-Don't.

-Don't what?

-Pretend that you're okay...

She looked down, quite taken aback. She didn't expect him to read through her so easily. She almost cried again from the frustration of being unable to control her own face and body to hide her emotions. She just walked passed him and went back to the reception.

Fuuto, that finally calmed down, was pissed off again. For an unknown reason he had felt this way when he heard her talking on the phone with her boyfriend. He didn't know why he felt like this, it was already the second time of the day! He was going to tease her about it, trying to get rid of this feeling. Well, to get rid of it, he did! Just, not the way he wanted to. It disappeared naturally when he saw her face. She was crying and, even if she said the opposite, she was obviously not alright. She had walked passed him and went back to the reception, not even explaining the reason she was like this. He followed her back to the family's table and sat at his designed place, right beside her.

-Aren't you going to dance?He asked, not knowing what to say.

-With who? Everyone already has a partner.

She had a point, but Fuuto wasn't going to be beaten by such arguments. He would bring back the smile she had when she arrived.

-Well, I'm not.

Surprised, the woman looked at him with wide eyes. She clearly did not expect him to say such a thing to her. He couldn't blame her for her reaction, he would have the same in her place. She was not answering, so he took another initiative.

-So...Do you want to dance?

-I-If you invite me it would be impolite to refuse...

She took the hand he was holding out and they went on the dance floor, earning surprised look from their red-haired older brother. Yusuke wasn't sure he liked the idea of Miki being with Fuuto, _again_.

Fuuto put his hands on Miki's waist and she put hers on his shoulders, placing her head right under his. He could smell her vanilla shampoo and was reassured by the thought that, at least, that didn't change.

-So, how is life? I heard you're planning to study to be an editor.

-Yes, that's what I'm planning to do. I'm very grateful to Kazuma-nii-san.

-Kazuma? Why?

-Well, if he didn't let me live in the family house again, I wouldn't be able to study. I'd have to work.

Now, it was Fuuto's turn to be surprised. It was the first time he was hearing about this. Miki living with them, why didn't anyone tell him?

-It seems you didn't know about it.

-Am I that obvious?

-Not really, but you've always been to me.

It was true. She always knew what he was thinking back then. It seems that she still did, and that made Fuuto kind of glad, even if he didn't know why.

-Does...Does it bother you?

He looked in her eyes and saw worry, she was afraid of his answer. She was afraid he'd say he didn't want her in the house. She was afraid she'd have to abandon her studies.

-Not really...I wasn't expecting it, that's all.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down, relieved.

-You...changed.

His eyes met hers again, she had an interrogative look.

-Huh?

-I don't know how to say it, but you changed. You try to hide your emotions, you fear what I say. You're stronger in a kind of way, but it seems to make you more weak in another. Why do you have to be so strong, now?

She avoided his eyes and never answered. In the end, the song was finished and they went separate ways.

* * *

It was now past midnight and everyone had left the reception. Miki was checking if there was any lingering guests before going back to the airport when she found Fuuto, collapsed on the bar. She shook him a little bit while apologizing to the barman.

-Come on Fuuto! Get up!

-Huh? Miki? What are you doing here?

-I should be asking you that. Everyone left already, you know?

-We should be going too then. Whoa!

He fell to the ground, but got caught by Miki before actually hitting it.

-Oops! I'm lucky you were there!

-You only realize it now? She whispered

-What?

-Nothing! Why did you drink to the point of loosing consciousness?

-Don't ask what you already know.

He was right, she knew why he did this. Ema got married with Yusuke and Fuuto was left behind. It was evident that he would be hurt by it. But that, Ema didn't even know it. After all, he was never really serious when he sweet-talked her. And, how could the good-looking idol love someone like her?

-Let's get you home. Here, just hold on to me.

-Didn't this already happened in the past?

She stopped walking and looked at him for a moment. It did happen and she remembered it like it was yesterday. After all, that night changed her life forever. However, she was slightly surprised HE remembered. He was so drunk when it happened. She thought he forgot all about it.

-Yes, it did. But, I would like this to be the last time I have to take care of you while your drunk.

He didn't answer. The rest of the distance separating them from the Asahina residence was done in complete silence. When they were in the elevator, Fuuto spoke again.

-Are we there yet?

-Yes, it won't be long before we reach your floor.

-My floor? You're not staying? If your room's not cleaned, you can stay with me. I promise I won't do you anything this time.

Her eyes went wide. Not only did he remember that she took care of him while he was drunk, but he also remembered what they did!

-I can't. I have a plane to catch.

-At this hour? Why?

-Because I have someone waiting for me at home...

-Ah...So, this time, I'm really all alone...

She was feeling uncomfortable. Because she knew that, soon, he would wish he was alone the first time too. She dropped him on his bed and headed towards the door.

-Just go to sleep, now. I'll see you next month...

And she turned around to leave.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTERS' PREVIEW_

**_-She's back! _**

**_..._**

**_Wait, who's that kid? _**

**_..._**

**_I know those eyes, I saw them somewhere..._**

**_..._**

**_-You-You're this child's mother?!_**

**_Why is she avoiding my gaze?_**

**_..._**

**_-A father? I don't have one. _**

**_..._**

**_-I know Yusuke. I know I'll have to tell him._**

**_What are they talking about?_**

**_..._**

**_Haru Asahina? Isn't Miki's last name Hinata? _**

**_..._**

**_-What do you mean? I never hurt her. _**

**_-You think so? Then you're even stupider than I thought._**

* * *

**So, here is my new fanfiction! It's about Brothers' conflict this time! I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are my motivation so if you have time and want to do it, I'll be pleased to answer it. **

**Brothers' conflict doesn't belong to me!**

**PS: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! **

**Lau-chan-Miki-chi**


	2. 4 years ago

**FOUR YEARS BEFORE...**

_Knock! Knock! _

_"Fuuto?" I asked as I knocked on his bedroom door._

_It was 8 pm and the party downstairs was still going on. The Asahina family was happy tonight, a couple had been created amongst them. Ema and Yusuke had told everyone during dinner and the older brothers had gotten the alcohol out to celebrate. I was there, until I noticed Fuuto was gone. I worried. Fuuto loved Ema, I knew it, and he probably didn't take it well that she was in a relationship with his older brother. _

_"Fuuto? I know you're in there!"_

_I heard a groan, confirming he was inside the room and turned the handle. The lights were off and the curtains were closed. I closed the door once I was in and froze, seeing all the beer bottles on the floor. _

_"Fuuto! Did you drink all of this?"_

_He groaned as an answer and I walked to the bed. He was laying on it, drinking from another bottle. I took it, earning another groan._

_"Enough! If the only thing you're gonna do is groan at me then shut it!"_

_"Give it back!" He said, trying to get up but failed and ended up on the floor._

_I helped him get back on the bed and went to his bathroom to empty the rest of the beer. I came back, frowning, and started cleaning up his room. _

_"Mikiiiiiiiii! Giiiiiiiiiive iiiiiiiiit baaaaaaack!"_

_Too drunk to move, Fuuto watched me putting the beer bottles in a trash bag and put it out of the room. There was so much it took me half an hour. I sighed as I sat on his bed, beside his legs._

_"Why? Why did you have to drink this much?" I asked, looking at him sadly. "Even though Ema and Yusu-"_

_"Dont! Don't talk about them!" He yelled, sitting up. _

_"Okay okay, I won't." _

_I looked at him, quietly. He was looking at me, sadness in his eyes. It pained me to see him like this. Even more when I thought that it was because of Ema. I loved him, not only like a brother, and it hurt like hell when I learned about his love for her. Seeing him destroying himself like that because of her, I just couldn't handle it. _

_"You're an idiot..." I whispered._

_"If I'm an idiot...why are you here? Why do you care about me?" He whispered back, getting closer._

_"Because i'm in love with that idiot..." I said so quietly I didn't hear myself._

_I hadn't notice he moved until I felt his lips on mine. They were soft and warm, it made my mind blur. I didn't have a lot of experience with kissing, but I knew one thing for sure: Fuuto was one hell of a kisser. His kiss made me dizzy and weak. I almost groaned in frustration when he broke the kiss. _

_"W-What was that?" I asked, not looking at him so he wouldn't notice my embarrassment. _

_"Shhhh..." He murmured before kissing me again, laying me down on his bed._

_I shivered as I felt his hands under my shirt and I looked at him, wondering what I should do. I loved him, but I wasn't stupid. I knew he didn't love me and he wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. _

_"Fuuto...we shouldn't..."_

_"Shhhh...Everything's alright...Trust me..." He whispered, leaving kisses on my neck._

_I looked at him in the eyes. I saw lust and sadness but nothing more. Doing this would be a mistake and I knew it. Possibly the worse mistake of my life. But I was human and I, for sure, wanted to do it. _

_"Let me love you..." I heard and I followed my heart._

_"Yes."_

* * *

**_WARNING! LEMON STARTING!_**

_He leaned in and kissed me, sliding his hands down my back to grab my butt. I groaned and took his shirt off, admiring his perfect body. He raised my shirt to my ribs and kissed my belly, making me shiver. I wanted him badly. He kept kissing his way to my bra and took my shirt off. I watched him, blushing when he looked back at me. His eyes were the ones of a beast and I was his prey. _

_He nibbled my collarbone as he took my bra off. He grinned in satisfaction, looking at the hickey he left on me. _

_"Mine..."_

_I blushed and kissed him. He kissed from my neck to my breasts and licked around my nipple. I bit my lip, refraining a moan. _

_"Don't hold back." He ordered before sucking on it._

_"F-Fuuto..."_

_"Louder."_

_He bit it gently and I moaned, unable to hold back anymore. He smirked and kissed to my belly button. He started playing with my belly button charm with his tongue. I gasped when he took my pants off and licked the wet spot on my panties._

_"Fuuto!"_

_He licked again and I moaned. _

_"That's right. Scream for me."_

_He took my panties off and kissed my inner tights. I squirmed with impatience. I wanted more._

_"Be patient."_

_He licked my pussy lips and I moaned again. His tongue felt amazing on my sensitive skin. I grabbed the bed sheets when he licked my clit, moaning even louder. He nibbled it, earning more moans, and bit it gently._

_"A-Ahhhh"_

_I groaned, frustrated, when he stopped. He smirked and took off his pants and underwear, making me look at him wide-eyed. He was bigger than I expected and I gulped, wondering if it would even fit inside me. _

_"Don't worry. Trust me. I'll be gentle."_

_I nodded and kissed him, spreading my legs for him. I moaned as he rubbed my clit with the tip of his dick and groaned when I felt him push it in me. _

_"So tight..." He whispered, pushing himself deeper._

_I let out a small scream as he pushed himself all inside me and blinked a few tears. He licked them off my face, whispering sweet words to me. He pulled out and back in, easing himself inside me. _

_"Argh..." I bit my lower lip, looking at him._

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_I looked at his eyes. It did hurt but I wanted him so much. I thought I'd kill him if he stopped. _

_"D-Don't..."_

_He kissed me as he started thrusting faster. I started moaning and I held him closer. It wasn't long until he cummed and I followed shortly after. _

**_END OF LEMON_**

* * *

_Panting, he lay down beside me and pulled me to his chest._

_''Fuck...That felt amazing.''_

_I blushed, realizing what I just did, and nodded, agreeing. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.  
_

_''I love you so much...Ema...''_

_I stiffened at his words and I felt a tear on my cheek. I knew he didn't love me, but I thought he knew it was me he just made love to. I thought that, at least for the night, I could be the only one he can see. _

_But I was wrong. It would always be Ema. _


End file.
